DPBox
'-----', colloquially known as DPBox, is a Glitch Pokémon found in the Sinnoh region games. It can only be encountered when using cheat devices such as Action Replay. Details DPBox's sprite is a white box with two vertical lines running through it. Small chunks of the sprite are transparent. Its cry is that of a Bulbasaur, and portions of its sprite resemble Arceus. In battle, it changes all combatants' cries to those of a Bulbasaur, and it sparkles in the same manner that a Shiny Pokémon would. In Double Battles, it copies the Speed stat of its partner. It knows only glitch attacks, and it does not appear on the Pokémon selection screen. Encountering DPBox This can be encountered if player character has the Action Replay ability to 'walk through walls' to walk over water and through any solid mass in the game. The player character can trigger a wild DOUBLE battle with the DP Box/ Invisible Shiny Bulbasaur and an existing Pokémon. The game will somehow think that the player character is traveling with a partner, and clone the player character for the nonexistent traveling partner. When the partner uses the Pokémon in battle, it'll say; Pokémon Trainer ____ sent out...", and will send out the Pokémon, otherwise known as ----. If the faints, the DP Box will faint as well. If the player character does not attempt a run, the glitch will attack another with 'Struggle' causing both the DP box and the Pokémon to faint. Another way to encounter the DP Box, is by 'walking through walls' and leave Amity Square. Because of the cute Pokémon walking with you, the game will think that the player character is traveling with a partner after leaving. When entering a battle with a wild Pokémon battle after leaving Amity Square, the last traveling trainer the player character partnered up with (e.g.: Riley, Buck, Marley) will appear beside the trainer but will use a DP Box/ Invisible Shiny Pokémon or a ----. In the Japanese version of the game. one can use DPBox in a battle if they attempt to enter a Double Battle with two fainted Pokémon, an egg, and a healthy Pokémon in their party in that order. This will not work, however, if the battle is entered by means of the Vs. Seeker. DPBox can be encountered using any Pokémon modifier cheat with the hex value 00. DPBoxes captured in this manner will not appear in a player character's party, PC, or in any other location. DPBox commonly appears when traveling with an Invisible Partner. It is also possible to encounter DPBox by using a Pokémon Modification Code and battle seven of that Pokémon. The eighth will be DPBox. If the player character is travelling with a partner in the game with the walk through walls cheat on walking through terrain he/she cannot walk through the player character will encounter two DP Boxes in a Double Battle with a clone of the player character who sends out a DP Box as their Pokémon using this method will not make DP Box catchable. If the player character has the cheat that generates an egg in only one step, put only one Pokémon in the daycare and walk away from the counter and to the man outside, he will give the player character an egg and within one step, the player character will have DP Box. This is more harm than good however, because he can not be selected and will take up a spot in the player character's team for a exorbitantly long time. It can't be deposited and the player character will only have five Pokémon from that point on, unless the game in restarted. The conclusive usage of this Glitch Pokémon is, If the player character can't deposit him, use him, put someone in his position, leave him in loneliness by setting him as the only Pokémon in a team, or really, make any use out of him if encountered through this method. Warning : This Pokémon is capable of ruining the player character's saved progress! Trivia *The message "What should (Pokémon's name) do?" that appears in a normal battle is changed to "Wha do?" if the DPBox is in battle. *The DPBox in your player character's clone will be renamed to a name consisting of 53 exclamations. *A Wild DPBox is renamed as "T-e wi-d ------". *An unexpected Shadow will be at the encountered Pokémon. *DPBoxes are Level 0. *Sometimes the wild DPBox is out of the game arena. *At the beginning of the game, the wild DPBox will be called "dl dl dl dl dl dl dl dl dl dl dl". (11dl is a shortened alternative to say it) *The player character's clone will send out the DPBox under the name -------, it also says "PKMN Trainer (name) sent --ut -----!" *DPBoxes can hatch from certain kinds of Bad Eggs. *There is a incarnation of DPBox where at the beginning of the game, if you use the walk anywhere cheat, skip the part where you get your starter, and challenge a gym leader, you get a different kind of DPBox. The only difference is that Arceus is not part of this DPBox's sprite. Category:Glitch Pokémon Category:Glitches